1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a round electrical cable adapting tool and more particularly to a hand tool for adapting the multiple, individual, conductor strands of round electrical cable to a multiple, individual conductor strand, flat electrical cable for termination thereof, i.e. for electrical connection of each individual conductor strand in an electrical cable to an electrical contact in an electrical connector.
2. Definitions
A. A round electrical cable comprises a plurality of individual conductor strands of a metal such as copper wire coated or sheathed with a resin material such as polyethylene or polypropylene. The individual strands are spirally wound into a round cable configuration which is contained within an electrically insulating sleeve or jacket of an electrically insulating material such as a solid resin material or an electrically insulating woven or fabric like material which is impregnated with an electrically insulating material such as a thermosetting resin. An individual conductor strand as described may have a solid copper wire core, or the core may be made up of a plurality of very small diameter copper wires which are spirally wound together into a small diameter wire cable, a plurality of which are also wound in spiral form as a larger round wire cable, and subsequently sheathed in an electrically insulating material. In order to electrically connect a round electrical cable to an electrical connection device a separate small tab connector or terminal such as a ring or spade terminal is usually attached by soldering or crimping to a bared copper core end of each conductor strand, and the terminal is then connected to a further contact in the appropriate connector device for the cable. The operation requires excessive time and effort.
B. A flat electrical cable comprises a plurality of individual conductor strands which are positioned in close side by side parallel linear relationship and sandwiched and sealed between two strips of an electrically insulating material. The result is a flat large tape or ribbon-like configuration of parallel side by side individual conductor strands.
3. Description of Prior Art
A wide variety of both hand tools and production tools are available for expeditious termination of a flat cable. Generally these tools comprise a comb-like arrangement of fingers which are spaced apart the same distance as the conductor strands in the flat cable. A connector device includes a plurality of connector terminals which are spaced apart the same distance as are the strands in the flat cable. The flat cable is positioned in the tool so that the fingers can engage each strand. The fingers are moveable as a unit and operation of the tool causes the fingers to engage the strands of the flat cable and simultaneously force the strands into engagement with individual terminals in the connector. These terminals are provided with sharp edges which pierce the insulation on the strands and make electrical contact with the copper core of the strand as well as to mechanically attach itself to the strands. The procedure of connecting a multi-strand conductor or cable to a connector device is referred to as "termination of a cable." A round electrical cable is not as amenable to expeditious termination as is a flat cable and few if any tools are commercially available which will terminate larger round electrical cable.
In the original installation of an electrical cable, for example, into a newly constructed building or from one factory layout to another, the round cable is the stronger cable and is less likely to be damaged when extended lengths of the cable are pulled through walls or conduits in building constructions. Accordingly, a round electrical cable is more easily installed, requires less effort to do so, and also has the advantage of being more economical in original cost. However, a flat cable is more expeditiously terminated and a large variety of hand and production tools are available to do so. A tool which could quickly and expeditiously terminate a round electrical cable would be quite desirable.